


Tendentious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [484]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: With don't ask, don't tell over, Tony and Gibbs plan to disprove some rumors that have always been floating around about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/28/2000 for the word [tendentious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/28/tendentious).
> 
> tendentious  
> Marked by a strong tendency in favor of a particular point of view.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #185 Over.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tendentious

Tony first became aware of the rumors about three years ago. They all centered around Gibbs treatment of Tony. A few different betting pools had been started as to how long it would be before Tony would leave. They kept rolling over though as Tony continued to stay. 

Then there were the rumors that Gibbs had given Tony an ultimatum to leave or that Gibbs would leave. The rumors that Tony was straight had always been more fact that rumor in most agents books. Then there were the rumors that Tony had gotten someone pregnant recently and that’s why he’d settled down a little.

Gibbs had his own rumors. People expected him to retire. People wondered who his next red head would be. None of the rumors ever considered that Gibbs and Tony were together or that they’d been dating for years. With don’t ask don’t tell finally over and gay marriage legal, Tony and Gibbs no longer had to hide. Now they could show their relationship and disprove all the tendentious rumors that believed either one of them were incapable of faithfulness.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
